Battling Bruises
by JustaRandomWriter67
Summary: A fight between brothers leaves Sam emotionally hurt and Dean very guilty. But when the situation goes from bad to worse and leaves Sam physically hurt, will Dean be able to help him before its to late? Hurt!Limp!Sam and Protective!Dean
1. Coldness

**Hi guys this is my first supernatural fanfic so I'm really excited! I tend to like limp!hurt!sam and protective!dean so don't judge. I hope you in joy and don't forget to comment below!**

 **Battling Bruises**

 **Chapter 1: Coldness**

 **Sam's POV**

When the coldness of the water seeps into my bruises and scars, all the past memories come flooding back, the memories of the hunts and fights that all gave these marks on my body. And then, the emotional scars come, the most painful ones of all, from the years of my dad yelling at me and the feelings of being alone and afraid.

But even when the water turns warmer in the the old motel shower, the scars stay open, not to be heeled for a bit in till they are opened once again.

I get dressed after having my long shower, only to head out and see my brother with a beer in his hand, yet again. He ignores me as I walk by because of they huge fight we had had only hours ago.

 _"You know what! Dad was right, your always just looking for excuses not to go on hunts!"_

 _"I'm just saying Dean that we should take some time off! We've been working non stop and the last hunt left us pretty shaken up!"_

 _"I'm done Sam! Done with all the crap you give me! I'm officially sick of it!"_

 _"Fine Dean!"_

"I'm going out" I say not even looking over at Dean well grabbing my keys and coat. "It's not like I freaking care" Dean mumbles under his breath before taking another swig of his beer.

I'm heading down the highway, thinking about all the things Dean said tonight before it happens. All I hear is screeching tires and see a big bright light before the darkness and pain.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! There is no schedule really for this story, it may be 2 days or 2 weeks. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Sweat and Blood

**Hey guys here's a new chapter and I'm pretty excited! Please tell me what you think!**

 **Battling Bruises**

 **Chapter 2: Sweat and Blood**

 **Dean's POV**

I closed the door of the dusty motel, the smell of grease wafting up from the diner below. I felt really awful, I shouldn't have yelled at Sam but he was really getting at my nerves. He's been off lately, not acting like himself and not wanting to go on hunts. Something isn't ri-. The sound of my phone ringing snaps me out of my train of thought.

"hello?" I say,

" _hello is this Dean Winchester"_

 _"_ Yes this is him, why?"

" _This is Claire Margrot calling from the Saint Lawernce Hospidel, I'm sorry if say but your brother has had an accident"_ the female said.

At that moment I felt all the blood drain from my face and my hands sweating they were clenched together so tight.

"All be there in two hours" I said before hanging up and running out to re Impala in the pouring rain

"Where is he!" I yell as I run through the hospital door. Than I saw a familer face come towards me and pull me into a long hug. Bobby. "Where is he" I ask again pulling out of the hug. Bobby sits down and motions for me to sit next to him. "He's in surgery" he says looking at his lap. After ten minutes of silence, Bobby went to get the first coffee of many.

After four hours and six horrible coffees Sam was finally out of surgery

As I walk down the hallway, I prepare myself even through I have no clue what I'm really going to see. I get to room 305 and take a deep breath before opening the door

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	3. Darkness and Dreams

**Hey guys heres yet another chapter!**

 **Battling Bruises**

 **Chapter 3: Darkness and Dreams**

 **Sam's POV**

After the darkness, all I could hear was voices. The voices of dean and dad, telling me all the things I had done wrong, how I disappoint them and I'm not worthy enough to be a Winchester. When I tried to get the thoughts out of my head, a new thought came. Not a thought, more like a memory.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sam?" a 16 year old dean asked as we laid on the hood of the impala, looking at the stars. "yeah" I said looking over at my big brother. "I want you too know, all always be proud of you, even if u make a mistake or do anything to upset dad, all have your back and I wont let anything happen to you" Dean said, not looking over at me, probably not wanting the chick flick moment to happen. "thanks dean, I would do the same for you" I said as i looked up to see a shooting star. I then closed my eyes and made a wish._

 _End of Flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my hand clutched in a soft grip. I tried to open my eyes so I could see who was here, but couldn't cause I didn't have the strength to. Then I heard his voice, Dean. "Sam, I didn't mean to rude and yell back at the room, I just, I've been having a hard time since dad died, we both have. But that's not an excuse for me to act that way, and now… its all my fault" Dean said, before I heard the soft sound of crying and the wet tears dripping on my hands. I didn't know if I could forgive dean yet, but I need to get back to him. If only I had another wish.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Staring at the Ceiling

**Battling Bruises**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Staring at the ceiling**

 **Deans POV**

The doctors have told me that Sam has had severe brain damage, and he may never be the same, let alone wake up. I've closed myself up, bordered my walls only to let one thing come in when's its here. Sam.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"De" a 4 year old Sammy asked me, tugging on my shirt. "You know you're supposed to be in be in bed Sammy" I say looking over at him. "But De! There's a monster under my bed!" That was it, that was all it took for me to get out the shotgun and creep to Sammy's bedroom, with him behind me. I slowly checked under his bed, and sighed in relief when I saw there was nothing there. "Come on Sam, there's nothing to bed afraid of" I said tucking him in. "but De! He's gonna eat me!" Sam protested. I huffed and realized there was only one way out of this. As I slowly slid into Sammy's bed, he snuggled in close to me, soon falling asleep. I stayed there for hours staring at the ceiling, not sleeping or getting up because I was too scared to wake the sleeping boy. I looked down at his face, which was so innocent when he sleep, and wished it could be that way forever_

 _~End of Flashback~_

For weeks on end, I stayed next to Sam, sleeping only when I absolutely had to. I stayed there holding his hand, slightly squeezing sometimes, waiting for this horrible faze to change. In till one day, it did, he squeezed back.

 **I** **'m so sorry that it took me so long to update! Honestly, I've been having a hard time lately. With school (I've started a new one) and some personal stuff. I've also had really bad writers block and have been a bit discouraged since a bad review. Bye and Review!**


	5. The REAL Battle

**Hey guys….. I'm really sorry I haven't been posting. I just changed schools and I've been having a really hard time with personal stuff, so this is short but here you go**

 **Battling Bruises**

 **Chapter 5: The REAL Battle**

 **Sam's POV**

 _"_ Come _on Sam! You can do this!"_ my mind yelled at me. Building strength, taking all it had in me, I squeezed his hand. I knew it was Dean. Somehow I just knew.

Dean's POV

"Nurse! NURSE!" I yelled pushing the call button rapidly. Three doctors came flying. "Whats wrong" one yelled checking Sam's machines. "H-he squ-ueezed m-my hand" I stuttered. Then in the blink of an eye, Sam's machines started making all kind of noises and flashing lights. "What's going on!" I yell as a nurse try's to push me out of the room. "He's crashing" one yells as another pulls out these iron looking things. "Clear!" one yells as they press then to his chest, making him jolt from the electricity. Still no pulse. Sam wasn't breathing.

 **Ooooooo his he dead? His he alive? Idk! Comment suggestions if u think he's dead or not and also suggest ideas for the next chapter and I might use them.**


	6. I'm Back: A Apology and Explanation

Hi Guys, its been awhile.

I want to start this by saying sorry. I am really apologize for how long I've been gone, and how for how I haven't been updating.

This year, and the past ones, have been really hard for me. As some of you may know, I suffer from Depression and Anxiety Disorders. I have also recently figured out I have some OCD, as it runs in the family. This past year, I've been in a really dark place, and still am. I've been struggling with my thoughts, but am getting better.

I was diagnosed in grade 5, but have had these things my whole life. There is also many family issues, but those are some things I wish to keep private. Bullying has been a problem my whole life, and still is to this day. This past year I have had many secrets and lies spread about me by someone I used to be very close to, but i'm trying to forgive and forget. Family issues have been really bad this year, so that combined with everything else is making it really tough.

School is another hard thing for me, as I do have a learning disability. One thing that has helped me through this year is my writing, I still did that through this year, don't worry I haven't stopped.

There is one other thing, and then I promise I will end my big rant. Over this past year, I have come to terms with my sexuality. It's not something i'm really gonna make a big deal of, because im still the same person I was before, still the same person you knew. I am Bisexual, and that's all i'm probably gonna say because there's not really much to say.

So again, i'm really sorry, for the rant and all. I am going to try and start posting more, but I don't know what my schedule is going to be like as I am busy.

I love you guys so much, thank you.

-JustaRandomWriter67


	7. Rocks and Stars

It's funny, isn't it, how someone's whole life, whole future can rest in the hands of another or some inanimate object you hadn't even cared about before.

Sam wasn't breathing, and I wasn't either. My breath had caught in my throat and my heart plummeted to my stomach, like a rock that had fallen to the bottom of the ocean, just sitting there in the depth and darkness. With every jolt of electricity they put in Sam's body, another part of me broke, leaving me strewn out across the white marble floors. Until that is, I heard the soft beeping on the monitor came back to life.

"We have a pulse" The lady said.

I had to sit there for a moment, regain my breath and courage, because I knew I needed it for Sammy at this moment. Once the nurses got him all set again, I entered the room just as they were leaving, and didn't really process it when they said to yell if anything happens. All I could focus on was Sam. I walked over to the chair, pulling it up close to the bed. Hesitantly, I reached up a put one hand on Sam's chest, and the other on the bed so I could rest my head on it. All I could focus on was Sam and the way my hand fell up and down with the motion of his chest, slowly letting myself fall into sleep.

 _Dream/Flashback_

 _The motor_ o _f the impala became silent as they reached their destination. Dean had just gotten his license, and snuck the twelve year old Sam out in the night, wanting to give the boy, who had had a pretty rough week, something special. He parked the car in the empty field, where all the beautiful stars were visible. And the two just sat_ _there_ _for hours, not caring if their dad would be mad when they got home. This time was about them. They didn't need to make conversation, all was known what they were thinking. The simple presence of each other was great. It was all they needed right now,each other. As long as they had each other in life, they would both be ok. At this time in there life, they didn't know of the things that would happen when they were older. How Sam leaves for collage, or that they both become friends with a angel and a demon. Sure it didn't seem like they still had innocence, but more than they did now in life. They definitely didn't know that fate could come to this, both sitting in a hospital room. But one thing they did guess correctly was that they would still have each other, even if it didn't seem like it_.


End file.
